Семь грехов и воздаяний!
: For other uses, see Seven Crimes and Punishments (disambiguation) Seven Crimes and Punishments! - это манга включенная в альбом при покупке у Animate, выпущенного 25 февраля 2015 года. Манга проиллюстрирована Тамара. В ней рассказывается о том, как Сикл вместе с Алленом собирал контракторов, для того чтобы те позировали для двух разных версий обложки альбома. Seven Crimes and Punishments! is a yonkoma manga included with the limited edition purchase of Seven Crimes and Punishments from Animate, released on February 25, 2015. The manga is illustrated by Tamara. It portrays Sickle gathering up the contractors with Allen to pose for the cover of the two diffrent versions of the album. Plot Summary Сикл пробуждает Аллена от его сна в Черной Коробке для того, чтобы собрать контракторов демонов греха для позирования новой обложки альбома. Они начинают разговаривать о том, что Сикл тоже должен быть включен. После того как ищменяется, Аллен утверждает, что его человеческая форма слишком великолепна для фотокамеры. Sickle wakes Allen Avadonia from his slumber in Black Box to recruit the contractors of the Demons of Sin to pose for the new album jacket. The two then discuss if Sickle should be included. After the god changes, Allen confirms that his human form is too magnificent for the camera to handle. Приблизившись к Сатериазису Веномания, бог убеждает герцога, упомянув что там будут милые девушки. Затем они отправляются к Банике Кончита. Как только она понимает, что Сикл был Богом солнца, то хватает его и думает о том какой тот на вкус. Хотя Аллен рад возможности встретиться с Принцессой Рилиан, Сикл ему это запрещает, и уговаривает Принцессу, пока Аллен наблюдает за этим с расстояния. Approaching Sateriasis Venomania, Sickle persuades the Duke by mentioning that there will be cute girls involved. They then move on to Banica Conchita. Once she realizes that Sickle is the sun god, she grabs him and ponders what a god would taste like. Although Allen is excited to meet Princess Riliane next, Sickle refuses to let him meet with her yet and recruits the princess while Allen can only watch from a distance. После встречи с Маргаритой Бланкхейм, Сикл получает свои крылья привлекшие маркизу. После они встречаются и легко уговаривают Кайо Судо принять участие в фотосъемке, препятствуя кровожадной портной найти новый костюм. Затем подошли к Галериану Марлону, и тот отказался, пока не получит "небесные доллары". Когда Аллен спрашивает существует ли такая валюта, Сикл не смог ответить. Затем бог пытается уговорить Немезиду Судо, в процессе он раздражает бывшую убийцу до такой степени, что та угрожает применить Наказание на нем, из-за чего Аллен и Сикл паникуют. After meeting with Margarita Blankenheim, Sickle gets his wings pulled by the curious marchioness. Soon after, they meet and easily persuade Kayo Sudou to take part in the photo, discouraging the bloodthirsty tailor from trying to "find" a new outfit. Gallerian Marlon is then approached by the two and refuses before being bribed with "heavenly dollars". When Allen asks if such a currency even exists, Sickle is unable to respond. Sickle then attempts persuade Nemesis Sudou; in the process, he irritates the former assassin to the point of threatening to use Punishment on him, causing Allen and Sickle to panic. Затем контракторами занимаются фотографы и персонал, пока Аллен и Сикл наблюдают за ними. Во время процесса Сатериазис путает Кайо с Луканой, и та угрожает ему ножницами. Рилиан также разыскивает Аллена, но Сикл к ее разочарованию настаивает на том, что тот не может быть найден сейчас. В конце Аллен готовится позировать с Рилиан для обложки альбома, но появляется Сикл и говорит, что он будет фотографироваться с другими демонами, и утаскивает сопротивляющегося Аллена прочь от контракторов. Afterwards, the contractors are taken care of by the cameramen and staff as Sickle and Allen watch; during the shoot, Sateriasis mistakes Kayo for Lukana and Kayo threatens him with her scissors. Riliane also searches for Allen, only for Sickle to insist that he can't be found at the moment, much to her disappointment. In the end, Allen prepares to pose with Riliane for the album jacket, only for to Sickle come and tell him that he will be posing with the other demons; as Allen resists, he is dragged away from the contractors by Sickle. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Хотя по существу имя альбома и истории, входящей в него, одно и тоже, название манги написано хираганой вместо кандзи. While essentially the same name as the Seven Crimes and Punishments album and story its included with, the manga's title is written in hiragana instead of kanji. *Обложка манги является отсылкой к обложке ограниченного издания альбома, изображающей семь владельцев сосудов греха вместе в организованной хореографии. The manga's cover is a reference to the limited edition cover for the album, portraying the seven vessel of sin owners together in an arranged choreography. Gallery Misc= SCPAnimateManga2.png|Sample of the manga SCP!AlbumSample.png|Sample of the manga with the two versions of the album External Links *Official Website *Animate Online Purchase Категория:Книги Категория:Манга